Combo Skills
Combo and Combat skills are used in Sky and Space. In Sky, as well as plunder and revenge actions, combo skills may provide raw stats (Fire, Armor, Speed, or Luck), may alter attacks, or may provide a response to being attacked. In Space, combo skills may provide raw stats, increase clone capacities, or provide combat adjustments themed around the faction in combat. Combo skills are primarily found randomly in Sky Temples and in the Celestial Market for each. Some skills may be found in the Fane Expansion or Event related shops. Some combo skills related to reward gumballs, for example Space Wizard, are awarded when the gumball is unlocked. In Sky, each combo skill requires you to have 1-4 specific gumballs active on your sky team to be activated. In Space, since all gumballs are deployed at once, simply having all required gumballs unlocked is enough to activate a combo skill for that fleet. Skills Processing Type Crown Combos The crown shaped combos like Ice Crystal Shield are arguably the best combos in the game. There are currently two such combos per Faction and you earn them through the Fane Expansion. Those combos follow their own rules so you have to look at the descriptions. Permanent Stat Buffs Permanent Buffs always apply if you own the combo and the related gumballs are in your selected team. Those combos only ever enhance the base stats (Fire, Armor, Speed, Luck) and can be easily recognized by their roundish shape like this one . Replace Attack Those attacks replace the normal main cannon attack. Exemples are Martial Skill's Quintessence and Eye of Destruction. They have the rocket shaped icon. Note: Despite some of their descriptions, none of these attack are boosted by Steel Fist's cannon Gamma Rays. After Attack These combos have a chance to proc after you perform an attack. They can proc after a standard Attack or after a Replace attack but not after another After Attack combo nor after an After Suffering Damage attack. Exemples are Witchcraft Totem, Witch's Tear and Blade of Quenching. Some of these will do damage whereas others will buff or heal you. They have the rocket shaped icon. After Suffering Damage These combos have a chance to proc after you have suffered damage. Standard attacks and Replace attacks can cause these to proc but I do not know about other forms of damage like Poison or After Attack attacks. Due to timing issues, it seems unlikely that After Suffering Damage effects can proc on each other. After Suffering Damage attacks are executed at the end of the round. These combos can be attacks, buffs, debuffs... Exemples are The Shield of Hope and Paralysis Liquid. They have the rocket shaped icon. Competing Combos Formula When you own multiple Combo Skills skills that could proc at one particular moment, at most one will actually proc. For instance Edge of Bravery and Venom Ball (2 Replace Attack combos) cannot proc in the same round nor can Blade of Quenching and Eye of Darkness (2 After Attack combos). When you have multiple active combos with the same proc condition, the chance of having one proc is: totalChance = 1 - [ (1 - Chance1) * (1 - Chance2) * (1 - Chance3) ... ] In practice, there is an hidden Priority List and combos are evaluated one by one in order of priority. Example For instance, suppose you have Edge of Bravery, Venom Ball and Leader's Scepter active: * Edge of Bravery, 20% official proc chance, presumed top priority * Venom Ball, 13% official proc chance, presumed middle priority * Leader's Scepter, 13% official proc chance, presumed lower priority The chance of activating one during a round is: * 1 - 1 - 20%) * ( 1- 13%) * (1 - 13%) = 1 - [ 0.8 * 0.87 * 0.87] = 1 - 0.60552 = 39.448% Given the assumed priorities above, the actual chances of activating each of those, in this scenario, is: * Edge of Bravery: 20% * Venom Ball: 13% * (1 - 20%) = 10.4% * Leader's Scepter: 13% * (100% - 20% - 10.4%) = 13% * (1 - 20%) * (1 - 13%) = 9.048 % * Total = 20% + 10.4% + 9.048% = 39.448% Priority Lists Priority lists exist but have not been communicated. They can be guessed through statistical analysis... Space Effects Permanent Stat Buffs Any combo skill that provides a bonus to raw stats (Fire, Armor, Speed, Luck) in Sky provides the same bonus in Space. Some combat skills provide stat bonuses is lieu of their original effect. For example, Necromancy Scroll, which causes extra damage and decreases enemy speed in Sky, instead adds 3 Speed and 5 Luck in Space. Clone Capacities Some combat skills provide increased clone capacity to their respective fleets in lieu of their original effect. For example, Regeneration Armor, which enhances Armor and Energy after attacking in Sky, instead increases Lower Clone capacity by 5 in Space. These capacity increases do not allow deployment of more clones; they increase overall space to allow deployment of all clones up to their individual assignment totals. Themed Effects Some combat skills provide their respective fleets a combat benefit unique to their faction in lieu of their original effects. These benefits are: *Alouwei's Blade: Reduced damage suffered *Canas' Enlightenment: Increased critical damage *Ranger's Song: Reflect damage *Abyss' Roar: Attack damage bonus Category:Combo Skills Category:Sky